


Story Time

by ungrateful_sinner



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: (it's the only think I've written in a month), Gen, I couldn't NOT post this, I know yall don't care about ocs but like, I'm typing these tags one-handed because my lizard wanted attenntion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: Someone wants Silent to read to the lost ones.





	Story Time

A single chair sits on a stage.  The room is dark and empty — at least, until a tall figure kicked down the door.  He was tall and slightly tan, with shoulder-length brown hair covering one eye. A human — one who hadn’t been corrupted by the ink yet.  A rarity around here. In his arms, he carries a trembling toon. Waist length fluffy gray hair, curved black horns, pure white skin in a formal vest, Silent the ram struggles to break free of the grip.

 

The figure kicks the door shut behind him before placing the poor sheep onto the chair.  Silent glares, an angry speech bubble appearing above him. The figure laughs, before dropping a book into the ram’s lap.  He runs off. Silent glances over it.  _ The Secret Garden. _  Perhaps in another time and place he would have been interested, but right now he had been practically ripped off of his friend’s head.  Did the projector even realize he was gone? Silent hoped so.

 

The kidnapper had been gone for a while.  Was it safe to leave? As soon as that thought finishes, the figure re-emerges with a hoard of lost ones in tow. He settles them around the stage before jumping up.

 

“Read it out loud,” he instructs politely.  Silent looks at him nervously. He can’t be serious, right?  “It’s okay, we won’t bite.” Oh Bendy, he is.

 

Silent continues to look at him.

“What’s wrong?  You- Wait.” The human seems to realize something.  “You’re mute, aren’t you.” Silent nods. Can he leave now?  Because it doesn’t seem like his rescue party is coming.

“Okay, well, that makes things difficult.  Uhhh… Maybe…” He curses, and Silent rolls his eyes.  Great.

 

“Okay, I think I figured it out!  I’ll read, and you act!” Silent sighs.  If that’s what it takes to get out… he nods, getting out of the chair.  The human took a seat and began to read.

 

_ “When Mary Lennox was sent to Misselthwaite Manor to live with her uncle, everybody said she was the most disagreeable-looking child ever seen….” _

 

————————————

 

As the story went on, Silent got more and more into the play.  By the time they reached chapter eight, Silent was so focused that he didn’t even notice the distant inhuman screeching.

 

At least, not until it was right outside the room.

 

There was pounding on the door.  Silent looked over, the lost ones began to scatter, and the human began to look pale.  “It’s okay,” he said mostly to himself, “The door is iron. He can’t break it.”

 

But he underestimated just how powerful an angry ink monster could be.  The door broke down, and the Projectionist was absolutely * _ fuming _ *.  The human stood up.

“And now I must go,” he spoke, voice trembling.  He started sprinting away. The Projectionist screeched again, getting ready to chase him down — luckily for the human, Silent joyfully tackled the ink being’s legs.  The Projectionist looked down, before registering that the little ram was safe. He let out a happy screech as he picked up his companion.

 

(Meanwhile, the human hid in the nearest Little Miracle Station for several hours, unaware that the two had left almost immediately.)


End file.
